A Vampire's Lullaby
by Narulove13
Summary: When Naruto was eight he met and forgot the vampire he loved. Now eight years later and the vampire has return as he promised so that he may take the boy as his mate. But Naruto's memory has not yet returned and someone else is after the blonds' heart.
1. Preface

Narulove13: ok so this is the preface to the story. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto: Narulove13 does not own Naruto.

Narulove13: Oh and this story is rated M for later chapters.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Preface: 8 years ago.

A blond with eyes the color of sapphires and sun kissed skin ran throw the trees to reach his destination with out the villagers knowing. He reached a large opening in the forest were a water fall flowed into a large pond. He looked around franticly for something when his eyes fell on the raven that was a little older then him walking into the clearing. The blond ran to him and hugged him as tears fell down his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked the raven as he soothed the blond by stroking his hair.

"The village is being attacked by bad vampires!" Naruto cried. "Please make them stop before they hurt my friends!" Naruto looked up at the vampire with pleading eyes.

"Naruto first I must make sure you are safe. I will take you to a safe place but first you need to answer a question." The blond nodded. "Do you want to become my mate some day when we become of age?" Naruto was taken back by the question but did not hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

The raven smiled. "You do know it means I will turn you into a vampire right?" The blond nodded. "Then sing with me to bind us together as we walk to the safe place." Naruto nodded as they started walking. Then the vampire started singing.

"_I gaze down at the face of an angel."_ After the first few words the rest Naruto suddenly knew and started singing too.

"In time I know I will see. In lands I will be rite here to guide you away from here.

_I shell return to you in time I will see you. A love bound by song to hold you close. To know you are mine to know I am yours. I will return for you. In time I will be strong enough to hold you._

_And so I sing to you a love that can't be broken. And so I bid goodbye with kiss. Dance a lullaby with you._

_My mate my love for eternity." _The short lullaby came to an end as they reached a cottage. The vampire led Naruto in then turned to him.

"You will be safe here. I must go and save you're home when the sun comes up it's safe for you to come out. When I return we will finish our song." The raven started to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Then why don't you come and get me when it's safe?" The raven looked sad into the blue eyes.

"Because I will not return until I become of age." Naruto's face turned sad and the raven left. Naruto waited in the little cottage until he heard his love scream. He stood up in a panic (Hay if you could hear the one you love scream from a mile away wouldn't you be panicking?) and started running to the village. When Naruto got there he saw his love on the floor with a knife stabbed throw his side. Naruto was about to run to his side when he was hit to the ground and hit is head on a rock… hard.

The next day Naruto woke up with no memory of the last year. Which meant no memory of the raven.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: I know it's short but it's just the preface. Anyway the next chapter should be uploaded oh about (Looks at watch) soon vary soon. I should be done with the chapter at four to five PM today. You mite want to refresh the page gust in case the next chapter is up.

Naruto: REVIEW PLEASE!!! (Puts pouty face on)


	2. Chapter 1

Narulove13: Yay new story and soon I should update the other!

Naruto: Narulove13 does not own Naruto.

Sakura: Yeah just the story.

Sasuke: Can we get on with it?!

Narulove13: Yeah ok.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

**Chapter 1**

_**Present Day**_

**(A/N: Actually its in medieval time but you know what I mean)**  
Uzumaki Naruto stared at the colorful stand glass of the church. He sighed as he waited for something that was unknown to him. He was told by the village priest that the one dream he has more then the rest was true. The priest did not know that that dream was about the one thing the people of the church feared the most. A vampire. Naruto waited in the church, for in his dream, this is where he met the vampire. Though he was eight in the dream, he still thought that maybe he would come. He hadn't met the vampire yet but he already loved the creature. Naruto waited in the church every night to meet his love but he never came.

Then Naruto felt a presence behind him. He took a deep breath and turned to the person to see the priest.

"Naruto its ten p.m. You should go home and sleep." The priest said. The priest had shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, dark brown eyes and a scare across his nose.

"You're probably right Iruka-sensei." Naruto gave Iruka a friendly hug and left the church. But when Naruto walked out of the door he looked up to see a tall boy with blue hair that was so dark it looked black unless the sun or the moon shone on it. It was spiky in the back with the hair in the front framing his face, his eyes were onyx, and his creamy white skin reflected the moon to make him look like he was glowing. The boy smirked at the blonde.

Naruto was lost in the boy's eyes. When the raven started walking forward, Naruto came back to earth.

"Who are you?" He questioned the boy. His smirk dropped.

"You do not remember me?" He asked the blonde with the slightest disappointment. Naruto shook his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He was right in front of Naruto now. The boy now known as Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde. He led the blonde a little away from the church to outside the village where a water fall flowed into a large pond and trees covered the area. The raven took Naruto's other hand with his free one and started humming a tune that was very familiar to the blonde. The two started dancing to the tune.

They danced for who knows how long until Naruto looked into the endless orbs of inky depths.

"Sasuke who are you?" He asked.

Sasuke gazed with a smirk at the blonde.

"Think hard Naruto, where have you seen me before? Or has that memory been lost forever?" Naruto stayed silent. The raven guessed that meant yes. Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug. His cold skin felt to Naruto like he was lying in the snow. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Vampire's waist.

"You're him...the vampire from my dream." Sasuke pulled away to look into the azure eyes.

"Maybe I am." He said as he held the blonde's cheek. They were about to kiss when they heard the midnight bell ring. Naruto pulled away.

"I have to go." Naruto turned to the raven,"Will I see you again?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto took off running home. When he arrived, he walked up stairs into his room, fell on top of the bed and fell asleep instantly.

_-Dream starts-_

An eight year old Naruto sat in the church looking up at the statue of the two great goddesses Nabeshima and her sister Kuroshima. His face was stained by the tears that just wouldn't stop. He looked up when a shadow was cast over him. He saw an eleven year old with pale skin, raven hair and onyx eyes. The boy kneeled before the blonde.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly.

"M-My mom died yesterday." The boy said as even more tears slithered down his whiskered cheeks. The raven pulled the blonde into a hug and stroked his back.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke." He pulled away to look into the cerulean orbs of the boy. "And such a sad face does not suit you." Sasuke moved a strand of hair out of the blonde's face. Naruto stared into the eyes of the Vampire. He didn't know how it happened but it did. The two drew closer until there lips met.

_-End of dream-_

Naruto opened his eyes to the sun on his face. He got out of bed and changed into an orange button up shirt, black jeans and black converse shoes. He walked down stairs to be greeted with the smell of breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see his Dad, Minato, making the food.

"Good morning Dad." The man with golden hair turned to his son.

"Good morning Naruto. Did you sleep well? Oh and did the boy in your dream come last night?" His dad sat down with a look of interest on his face.

"Ok first, yes I slept well and yes I did see him." Naruto said as he took a bit of his food. He looked up at his dad to see his surprised face.

"What?"

"So he really does exist...and here I thought you were going crazy. My bad." He said the last part with a wave of his hand as Naruto did an anime fall.

"Dad!"

Minato put his hands up as an indication of surrender,"Hey I'm sorry but it was hard to believe." He looked at his pocket watch.

"You should go, you'll be late for school." Naruto's head popped up as he looked at the clock.

"Oh man you're right." Naruto headed for the door.

"Good luck at work Dad!" Naruto's Dad was the Mayor, also known as the Hokage of the village. The Village worked differently from normal villages. Instead of the Mayor being voted for, he had to be born for it. Naruto was the next in line. Finally the school came into view. He ran inside and then to his class, and right when he got to the door, the bell outside rang loudly.

"Made it." He whispered to himself as he sat down in his assigned seat.

Class started and Naruto just stared out the window thinking about the raven vampire. He knew he would see him again but something told him only if he went back to the clearing would he see him.

"Naruto-san please pay attention," said the teacher.

Naruto looked up,"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto made his decision that he would go back to the clearing tonight and see the vampire. Something he didn't know was drawing him to the raven and he wanted to know what.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: I know its short but its the beginning so the next chapter will be much longer.

Naruto: Narulove13 hopes you liked it. Especially since Blue was the one to beta it. Thank you very much Bluegirl20!

Sasuke: Great I'm a vampire in love with the dobe. And yes thank you Bluegirl20.

Narulove13: Get used to it.

Minato: Narulove13 what are you up to...?

Narulove13: None of your business!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Narulove13: That did not take long. Ok my computer is being a bitch so I didn't have enough time to read it to make sure there were no problems. But when my computer works again I'll fix it.

Naruto: No it did not. Oh and every one would like to thank SaSuNaRuLeMoN who is Naru-chan's beta. Yay!

Kakashi: So when do I meet Iruka?

Narulove13: You've already met him.

Kakashi: Ok so do we get to be one of the pairings?

Narulove13: Fine, you should get something for being in my story.

Kakashi: Yes!

Naruto: On with the chapter!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

**A Vampire's Lullaby**

**Chapter 2**

_'Come on, come on, come on, be sundown already!'_

The blonde was sitting in his room, waiting to go see the raven again. He stared at the clock and watched as time _slowly_ went by. '_Man is it just me or does time go slower when you watch it?'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his dad.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked curiously.

"I'm meeting my friend again after sundown," he replied calmly.

"Oh well don't stare at the clock, it will just go slower." Minato walked away as Naruto groaned and watched another minute go by.

"CAN THIS THING GO ANY SLOWER?!" He yelled at the clock. Then, to his surprise, it did. To Naruto it felt like every second was a minute and every minute was an hour. He groaned loudly and walked away as his eye twitched at the clock that he thought was plotting against him. And it was probably plotting his death somewhere in there to.

"Dad I'm going out!" He heard his dad yell 'ok' and walked out the front door. He decided to just wait in the clearing and when he got there, he was surprised.

There was Sasuke in the sun.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked awe-strucked.

The vampire turned to the blonde and smirked,"Are you surprised?"

Naruto nodded.

"Perhaps I should tell you about vampires and maybe a little about when you were eight?" Sasuke sat down and patted the spot next to him for Naruto to sit. He first explained that Naruto's dream is his memory of how they met. Soon after that he got to vampires.. Most of the vampire legends are not true. The only one that is would be the one about sunlight. Sasuke glanced at Naruto to make sure he was listening.

"You see the stronger the vampires are they can be in the sunlight. But the weaker they are, the less of the chance they can be in the sun. I am the strongest of the vampires for I am the vampire lord." Sasuke looked back to the blonde,"Naruto I hope you are not afraid of me."

Naruto looked into the inky depths of his black orbs,"I am not afraid of you, but can you tell me more about my past?" Sasuke showed no emotion on his face but his eyes had sadness.

"No I can not. You must remember on your own." Naruto looked to the ground in disappointment.

"But I'm sure you'll remember soon." Sasuke assured with a small smile.

"Sasuke that song you were humming last night...what was it?" Sasuke's smile widened at the memory.

"That was mine and my future mate's song. The vampires have heard me play it so much that they now call it The Vampire's Lullaby.

"Sasuke, who is you're future mate? Naruto asked.

"Well my mate to be has...well lets...just say they don't know we are mates to be." Sasuke frowned at his own answer,"Which is why I'm thinking that maybe I should find someone else."

Naruto smiled to himself.

"Well I wish you happiness then." Sasuke turned to the blonde and smirked. He then pulled Naruto to his chest and held his chin with a firm, yet gentle grip.

"Is that because now you have a chance with me?" Naruto turned the color of a tomato.

"N-No." Sasuke pulled closer to his ear.

"You're lying." Sasuke then pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened then slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss. Sasuke slid his tongue over the blonde's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth as Sasuke deepened the kiss. This would have continued but the raven pulled away and hid Naruto behind his cloche. He looked up to face another vampire.

"Suzaku what is it?"

"Master there is evidence that the dark ones are preparing for attack." Suzaku said as he kneeled down to bow to his master.

"What. Leave...I will return shortly." The vampire nodded and left at the speed of light.

Sasuke dropped his cloche and turned to the blonde,"I must go. I will return tomorrow at the same time." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before leaving faster than the other.

Naruto walked home slowly, lost in his thoughts until-

"Hey Naruto what's up!" The blonde looked up to see Kiba.

"Oh Kiba...It's you."

"Of course its me! And who was that? Did you meet the guy you wait in the church for every night?" Naruto turned rosy red from the question.

"H-How did you know about that?" Kiba laughed.

"Iruka told me." Naruto's eye twitched.

"Anyways where have you been all day?! And why are you only just coming back?" Kiba tilted his head in curiosity.

"I went to see someone." Naruto simply replied, his hands making its way inside his pockets.

"Who?"

"...A close friend."

"How close?" Kiba asked mockingly.

"None of your business!"

"What's his name?" Kiba pressed on.

"Sasuke."

"Is he cute?"

"Why ye-hey what a minute!" Naruto came into a halt and turned to Kiba,"I thought you ware straight!"

"I am...I just wanted to know about the guy." Kiba began to run off,"See ya tomorrow!"

Naruto sighed. After some time he reached his home and walked in.

"I'm home!" In the corner of his eye he saw Minato pop out of no where.

"I thought you were never coming back.. Anyways dinner is ready." Naruto smiled at the man.

"Thanks Dad."

**The Next Day...**

Naruto was waiting for school to start as he stared out the window. Finally, the bell went off and Kakashi walked in.

_He's on time?_

"Ok class we have a new student. Come in." A boy walked in who looked a lot like Sasuke, except the only difference between the two males was that his hair was flat.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hello I am Sai." He said with a fake smile.

"Take a seat." Sai walked to the back by Naruto and sat down.

"Hi Sai I'm Naruto." The blonde said as he extended his hand. Sai took it.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto dropped his hand and looked out the window.

"Would you mind showing me around?" The blonde turned back to Sai.

"Not at all!"

The rest of school was spent with Naruto showing Sai to his classes which were the same as his own. After they got out, Sai asked if he could come over to Naruto's house.

"Dad I'm home!" He yelled.

"Welcome home." His dad walked down the stairs and looked at Sai suspiciously.

"Who is this? The boy you meet a few days ago?" Minato asked as Naruto rosy red.

"N-No he's a new student." Naruto's face turned back to normal,"Dad this is Sai. Sai this is my Dad Minato.

"Oh the Hokage?" Sai asked a bit shocked.

"That would be correct. Would you two like something to eat?" The two boys nodded.

Everyone ate until five o-clock.

"I have to go I'm meeting my friend again." Naruto headed for the door.

"Ok be home by eight." The blonde nodded and left. He reached the clearing and shortly after Sasuke walked into the clearing as well. Naruto stood from his spot and smiled; but that smile fell when he saw Sasuke's expression. Sasuke looked worried, scared, sad, angry and hurt.

"Sasuke what is it?"

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and pulled him into a hug,"I'm sorry Naruto but I have put you in danger."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pulled away and they both sat down simultaneously.

"Naruto there is a war between the light vampires and the dark vampires." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes to see confusion. "The light vampires are the vampires of earth and the dark vampires are of hell. Th-that's not the point! The point is that the dark ones have found out about you and are now after you. There is word of one living in your village that is trying to take you away from me." Naruto now understood and fear spread throughout him.

"Do you mean there going to kill me?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know Naruto, but please be on your guard." Naruto nodded. "Thank you. Now I must go."

"But you just got here!" Naruto whined with a pout. Sasuke pulled the blonde into another hug.

"I know but we will have more time tomorrow." Sasuke kissed Naruto chastely on the lips before leaving.

Naruto stood there for who knows how long; before deciding to leave for home.


	4. Chapter 3

Narulove13: Ok here it go's.

Naruto: Narulove13 does not own Naruto.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

An eight-year-old Naruto just pulled away from a kiss that the raven haired boy had been giving him. The raven was smirking at the blonde that resembled a tomato. "Why did you-"

"You're cute. And like I said, such a sad face does not suit you." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Sasuke's third tooth on both sides were sharp.

"Vampire." Naruto whispered and Sasuke frowned.

"Forgive me...I will leave now." Sasuke stood up and started walking away. The blonde grabbed his arm the raven looked back at him with a crumbled brow.

"Please don't leave me alone." Naruto looked to the ground as he said this. The raven kneeled in front of him once again. He placed his hand on the blonde's face and used his thumb to stroke away the tear slid down along his whiskered cheek.

"I'll stay." He said as Naruto smiled.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naruto opened his eyes to see his bedroom. He sat up and looked out the window; the sun was about to rise. He then looked at the clock. It was 4:30 A.M.

Naruto got out of bed and walked to his closet. He pulled out a white button-up shirt, some black pants and the same black boots that he always wore. He walked down stairs and started making his food. After another hour, his Dad came down and looked at the blonde then, for some unexplanable reason, he pinched himself. "What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm making sure I'm not dreaming. You're up before me." He pinched himself again.

"What's that suppose to mean?! And you woke up late!" Naruto looked at the clock. "I'm going to leave early." Naruto headed for the door. "Later dad!" He then ran out the door and headed towards the school that he would go to. Naruto arrived to see Sai waiting outside the building. "Hey, morning Sai!" Naruto said as he ran up to Sai and waved at him.

"Good morning Naruto." Naruto ran to his side. "I was told you were always late."

"Not always...I couldn't sleep. Besides, I have a big day today." Naruto looked at the time on his wrist. "We should go in, class starts at six." Sai nodded and the two walked in. For Naruto the day went by fast and he was happy about that. He was about to leave to pick something up then go see Sasuke until Sai walked over.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up a present for a friend then go to see them." Naruto started walking but was stopped again.

"May I come with you?" He asked with a fake smile.

"When I'm getting the present, sure, but when I go see my friend, no. Sorry." Naruto said and the two started walking. They arrived at the market place and started walking around then Naruto found the place he wanted to go. It was a store with necklaces, swords, clothes and rings.

"Strange choice." Sai said.

Naruto looked around until he found what he wanted. Two necklaces.. One was a sword and one was a shield. For some reason, Naruto wanted that one; it was as if something was telling him to get it. He looked at the sales woman and pointed to it. "How much are these?" The woman smiled at him.

"Why don't you have it for free." She said. The woman was about twenty.

Naruto shook his head. "No I couldn't."

"Oh please it would make me so happy! Think of it as an early birthday present." She picked them up and put them in a bag and held it out for him.

"Ok but no giving me anything for my birthday then." He said with a smile as he took the bag. The two walked out of the market place and then Naruto turned to Sai. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Sai nodded. "Ok." Naruto then took off to the clearing. Naruto arrived to see Sasuke in the sun again.

"Sasuke!" He said as he tackled the raven to the ground with a hug.

"Naruto! Its nice to see you too." He said as he hugged back, a smirk visible on his lips.

Naruto got off and Sasuke stood faster then the human eye could see. "I got you a present." Naruto pulled out the sword. "Here." Sasuke took it and smiled. Naruto then pulled out the shield. "And this is mine." He said. They put the necklaces on and Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a minute until they had to pull away for air. "I take it you like them?" Sasuke nodded as he pulled Naruto into another hug.

"I love them." Naruto smiled before noticing something he didn't before. He reached up and pulled the pony tail out from under the clothes.

"You have long hair." Naruto said with a gasp at how he didn't notice before. Sasuke pulled the hair out of his grasp. Naruto pulled it back to him and pulled the tie out of his hair. The hair went down to his waist and framed Sasuke's face making him look more like an angel. But for some reason Naruto thought the hair wasn't suppose to be there. Sasuke reached up and held Naruto's face with both his hands.

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up at the sky and hid Naruto under his clothes again. "Sakura is something wrong?" He asked the person Naruto could not see.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're hair is down..." She looked at his clothes. "What are you hiding?" In the blink of an eye she was looking at Naruto. She then pulled him into a hug. "He's so cute!" She yelled.

"I'm glad you like him." Sasuke looked around. "Where are Ino and Hinata?" He asked.

"They stayed home." She said before Sasuke pulled Naruto from her grip.

"Naruto this is one of my "Brides" Sakura. Sakura this is... Um mate to be Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto turned the color of a tomato. _'M-Mate?'_ he thought.

He shook his head and looked shocked when he remembered every thing he said. "You have brides?!"

"Well when it comes to vampires bride is more like sister... that you can sleep with." Sasuke explained very badly if I might add. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. "What?"

"You have the strangest ideas...crazy vampires." Naruto muttered.

"Oh come on." Sasuke smiled at the blonde, his hair getting wavy so he looked more angelic. Naruto blushed again.

Sakura cleared her throat. "I didn't come here just to meet Naruto. I came to inform you that there is a dark vampire in the village and I'm not talking about just any though. This is an S.P.B. Vampire." Sasuke's face turned from a smile to horror.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Sasuke turned to the confused blonde. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to give this to you." Sasuke pulled out a silver pistol, which was about seven inches long. "This is called a viper its one of the only things that can kill a vampire. Keep it with you at all times." Naruto nodded. He took the gun from him and put it in his boot where no one would see it. "Its time I told you everything. There are some things you wont like and some I can't tell you yet. The things I can't tell you yet you have to promise me you wont be made that I didn't tell you." Naruto nodded. "We'll start with what you really are. Naruto you're only half human." Sasuke said as Sakura left. Naruto went into a panic.

"W-What do you mean?" Sasuke stroked his hair.

"Please love stay calm. You're half avatar." He said and Naruto looked at him in a questioning way. "An avatar is a magical species that are going extinct there is only one and a half left." Naruto's face was sad. "The names of the avatar and half-ling is Uzumaki Naruto; half human, half avatar. And Uzumaki Kushina, full avatar." Naruto's eyes widened. "You're mom is an avatar. Dark vampires ware chasing your Mother, so to protect you and your Father she left and faked her death. I found this out when I left my home to train to become the lord of light vampires." Sasuke embraced the now shaking blonde. "Naruto the reason your heart told you to get the shield and sword is because an avatar takes a mate and that mate becomes their sword while they become the shield and protect there love."

"Sasuke? Do you mean that my mom is still alive?" Sasuke pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know Naruto. There has been no word about her lately. I think she might be coming back for you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto sighed and cuddled up to Sasuke.

"I hope you're right." Then Naruto heard the eight oclock bells and pulled away. "Man those bells are loud." Naruto said as he turned to face the direction the village was.

"I'll come with you." Sasuke said stepping forward.

"That isn't the best idea." Naruto frowned.

"Why?"

"The people of my village are scared of vampires." He said simply.

"Then why did you wait every night in that church for me?" Sasuke glared at the blonde's back.

"I was scared when I first started having those dreams a year ago. About a deadly vampire...but the more I had them the more I fell in love with the vampire I once thought wasn't real." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "The time in the dreams was all in the first three months I was eight. And in all of my dreams not once did you bite me." Naruto smiled and looked to the ground. "Why would I be scared of something so kind and loving. Every one thinks all vampire want to kill us and use us as nothing more than food. But," he looked up at Sasuke,"it is not true. I have fallen in love with the lord of all light vampires and I see that the only thing we have to fear is the dark ones." Naruto said with a serious face.

Sasuke slowly shook his head. "There is one more thing. Vampires stop aging when they turn 20. Meaning if a human and a vampire fall in love the vampire would have to mate the human and turn them into a vampire." Naruto's eyes widened. "Otherwise the human will die and the vampire will live on...forever." Naruto shook his head.

"What about the viper?" Sasuke looked to the ground.

"The viper can kill vampires but only the lower class ones. But the two stronger vampires are an S..P.B and a master vampire. If you're an S.P.B. It will stun you for some time...however it will do nothing to me at all. I am a master vampire." Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto turned away.

"I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Sasuke said before Naruto ran off. Naruto ran at top speed towards home, tears streaming down his face. _'I love you Sasuke but to be with you would mean my dad would hate me.' _Naruto shook his head. _'I don't know if I can do that' _Naruto ran all the way to his house and went straight to the kitchen.

"Welcome home Naruto." Minato said.

Naruto sat down and looked at his Dad with his serious look. "Dad was Mom's body ever found?" Naruto asked. Minato stiffened.

"No Naruto." He turned to his son.

"Why?" Naruto pressed on.

"It is nothing." Naruto stood with out even taking a bite of his food.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to sleep." Naruto walked up the stairs and into his room. He looked out the window in wonder. _'Is mom really alive?'_ He then fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: Ok there you go and again sorry it took so long. Oh and I think you all should check out my new story 'Don't Jump' so far every one who has read it love it so.

Naruto: And Narulove13 would like it if you people voted on her poll. And checked out Bluegirl20's profile too!

Sasuke: I have long hair....if any one makes a stupid comment about that I will hunt you down and kill you. Why didn't Bluegirl20 remove that part... Damn beta...

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Narulove13: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My parents grounded me, then when I was ungrounded I had school so I was really busy. You see I go to a very special school and advanced school so I need to work hard ... plus it's a boarding school...

Sakura: They don't need to hear your whole life story.

Narulove13: Oh sorry.

Naruto: Naru-chan does not own Naruto. So. Don't. Ask.

Narulove13: Oh yeah I forgot. You all know my name is Narulove13 so my nickname is going to be Naru. So everyone call me Naru from now on! Oh and I changed the preface a little so go read the part where Sasuke asks Naruto to sing with him and after. I thought it gave away to much info.

Sasuke: On with the chapter.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naruto stared at nothing outside, watching the drops of rain slowly slither down the glass window. It was after school and he was at home in his room. Minato was getting worried, Naruto wouldn't talk and only came out of his room for school today. Naruto sighed as the memory of the last three days came back. He had only met the vampire three days ago and he already knew a lot. The Viper was still in his boot and today he was wearing a light blue button up shirt and brown pants. He looked at the time to see it was 4:50; almost time to see Sasuke. He loved the raven so much, but the price of being with him was: One, he would take him away from his real mate to be and two, he would lose his father and friends. Could he do that?

That thought left as he walked out the door, "Dad I'm going out!"

"Be back by eight!" Minato said. He was happy Naruto was still going to see his friend.

When Naruto made it to the clearing, Sasuke was not there. He sat down to wait for the vampire. When he had finally arrived, he looked at Naruto with much worry.

The blonde stood up quickly and smiled brilliantly, "Hey Sasuke!" he cheerfully said. Sasuke smirked.

"Hello Naruto. How was your day?" Naruto ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Pretty good," Naruto then realized he was soaked, "Oh I forgot ... it's raining. Is that why you ran late?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's go somewhere dry. Would you like to come to my castle?" The raven asked, ignoring Naruto's question, before Naruto nodded.

Sasuke picked the blonde up bridal style and started running. Naruto couldn't see anything but streaks before he stopped and there was a very big castle.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"Let's get out of the rain." Sasuke led him inside and they were greeted by many maids. One maid with brown hair in buns, brown eyes, and she had a big smile.

"Lord Uchiha. Welcome home ... and who is this?"

"Tenten this is Naruto, Naruto this is my main maid Tenten." She bowed.

"Welcome Naruto-kun." She straitened up.

"Please take Naruto to the bathing area and give him some dry clothes." She nodded and led Naruto away. They walked for about three minutes before Tenten opened a large door to a very large bath tub.

"I will go find you some clothes, then you can take a bath and when your done I'll be right outside." He nodded. "I will return in a moment." Naruto looked around and all there really was, was the bath which took up the whole room and was probably deep enough to swim in. There was a little walk way around the bath but that was all. (Think of three normal sized pools put together.) Then Tenten walked in, holding neatly folded fabric. She set it by the door and bowed. "I'll see you when you are done Naruto-kun." She then left.

Naruto removed the wet clothes and got into the warm water. It felt good after the cold rain. He sat there, soaking for fifteen minutes before deciding to get out. He put the clothes on and looked at them. It was a dark orange kimono with a dark blue hem and a dark blue fox on the back. He walked out the door to see Tenten; she smiled. "Lord Uchiha was right. That looks very good on you." Naruto blushed a light pink. "Well, follow me." She led him to another door that was gold. She knocked. "I have Naruto here!" She yelled. They heard a yell and Tenten opened the door and moved to the side so Naruto could go in. He walked in and the doors were closed. He was in a enormous bedroom, there was a king sized canopy bed on the opposite wall, a large dresser to his right, the whole left wall was a window that showed konoha village, and on each side of the dresser there was a door. Suddenly, the door on the left of the dresser opened and Sasuke walked out.

"Naruto. How was your bath?" He asked casually. Naruto had a light blush at the sight before him. Sasuke was only wearing his black pants. He was well muscled and the creamy skin made him look angelic. "Are you ok?" Naruto was brought out of his trans by a hand on his cheek.

"Oh I'm fine." He hugged the vampire with a smile. Sasuke hugged back and pulled him over to the bed and they laid down. They sat there for an hour before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi." Sasuke sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in." A man walked in that looked like a older Sasuke with a scar on each side of his nose. "What is it Itachi?" Sasuke glared a bit at the man.

"I smelled a human." Itachi looked at Naruto. "And now I know why. This is the human you told the girls about?" Sasuke nodded.

"Is that all?" Sasuke's glare did not recede.

"No. I think you two should come with me to explain about your little human friend so no one could even _try _to drink his blood." Itachi waked back to the door. "Meet me in the great hall."

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled some clothes out of his dresser. Naruto got off the bed and looked at Sasuke. He was wearing a blood red male kimono and was waiting at the door. Naruto ran to him and he took his hand into his own. Sasuke then ran at top speed with Naruto. Before they new it they were in the great hall on an indoor balcony, looking down at the enormous great hall standing next to Itachi. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist as they looked down at all the servants.

"Listen up!" Itachi shouted for attention and silence; he pointed at Naruto, "This human right here! Should anyone try to hurt him in anyway, there will be hell to pay!" Naruto looked behind himself and Sasuke to see Sakura, a tall blonde girl with green eyes, and a short girl with purple hair and lavender eyes.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked the raven. Sasuke looked where Naruto was.

"The blonde one is Ino and the purple haired girl is Hinata. They're my brides." Naruto nodded and turned back to Itachi when he started speaking again.

"You may all return to work!" The servants left and Itachi looked at Sasuke. The dark eyes the two shared met each other. "Are you sure of your choice?" Sasuke nodded. "There will be no turning back when the time comes." Sasuke nodded again before Itachi left.

"Who exactly was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he watched Itachi walk away.

"My older brother, Itachi." Naruto's eye widened.

"You never told me you had an older brother!" He said in surprise.

"Well it never came up over the three days we've known each other." Sasuke smirked at how close they already are.

"He looks like you. Its a little creepy." Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll get used to it ... The rain has stopped." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Would you like to stay at the castle tomorrow night?"

Naruto put a finger to his chin to think. "Maybe. I'll ask my dad but he'll probably want to meet you when I ask and I'm not sure how well that will turn out. If he figures out you're a vampire it could be bad for the both of us." Naruto frowned as the thought of what will happen with his father if he found out about Sasuke.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything is going to be ok." Sasuke embraced him into a hug. They heard someone clear their throat. They separated immediately and looked at the person. It was Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura was wearing a hot pink kimono that showed a lot of cleavage that ended at the knees and black boots. Ino was wearing a black kimono, the sleeves ending right after her elbows. Hinata was wearing a white kimono with long sleeves that got bigger the further you went down the arm.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sasuke-kun, but I thought Ino and Hinata would like to meet the little prince." Sakura said with a kind smile.

"Oh right. This is Naruto. Naruto this is Ino and Hinata." They bowed.

"Naruto-kun it's nice to meet you." Hinata said with a smile that made Sakura's look evil.

Ino ran to Naruto and squeezed him with a hug, "Oh he's so cute!!!" Ino said with glee. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of her grasp before he almost fainted from lack of oxygen.

"Ok, no killing him," Sasuke chuckled as Naruto gasped for breath.

"Sorry." Ino started laughing.

"I-Its ok." Naruto said with his full-blown grin.

"So cute!" The three squealed. Sasuke shook his head before holding Naruto close and running at inhuman speed to his room. They walked into the big room and Sasuke and Naruto went back to what they had been doing before Itachi had come in.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"What should we do if my dad wants to meet you?" Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto, pulling the blonde closer to his chest in the process.

"I'll meet him. He doesn't need to know I'm a vampire."

"Ano ... Un, arigatou Sasuke-Koi." Naruto snuggled into the raven. Sasuke smiled at the name.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naruto and Minato were sitting at the table while having a nice talk. "You are not staying at someone's house until I meet them!" The man yelled.

"Dad calm down! He is coming over." Naruto said as his eye twitched from his dad's over reaction.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Naruto stood and ran to the door, when he opened it there was Sasuke wearing a black button up shirt with very dark blue pants and black boot. Naruto almost did a face plant. "Couldn't you have dressed in something that made you look like a nice person?" Sasuke looked at what he was wearing.

"Unfortunately I haven't worn normal human clothes in a long time so this was all I really had." Naruto grabbed the raven's hand.

"Will get you normal clothes later." He dragged him into the kitchen and Minato looked up. "Dad this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my dad Minato." Sasuke bowed and had a very small smile. Minato reached a hand out and Sasuke took the hand and they shook. Minato smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Minato dropped his hand. "Naruto you can go." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks dad. Bye!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran. When they were outside, Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Why did your dad trust me so fast?" The raven asked.

"He can tell what people are like just by shaking their hand. He now knows you wont hurt me." Naruto started running again. Sasuke followed. When they reached the clearing where they always met Sasuke picked Naruto up and started running. When they reached the castle Sasuke didn't stop, he just opened the door and ran straight to his room. Before Naruto knew it, they were in Sasuke's room.

"Your in a hurry." Naruto said with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to get into the proper clothing." Sasuke went into the door on the right of the dresser and came out holding a golden kimono. "Put this on." He handed it to him. Naruto blushed.

"I'm going in the bathroom." Naruto said before running in the left door. Sasuke smirked. Naruto came out in another female kimono. The gold colors looked good on Naruto and there was a red fox on the back like the last. "Why do I have to wear a girl's kimono?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and froze.

"Because it looks good on you." Sasuke was wearing a dark blue male kimono with a fan on the back, he had a sword on his left side, and his hair was in a higher pony tail then before. But thats not why he froze, the front of his shirt was left open and the whole thing made the raven look ... like he was to beautiful to be a boy. Sasuke put an arm around one of Naruto's. "Shall we?" Naruto smiled with a nod and they left the room. They walked to two gold doors as tall as Naruto's house. Sasuke opened them and on the other side was a lot of vampires. Naruto didn't remember any of them from yesterday. Sasuke pulled him in, across the room, and up some stairs in the room to a throne.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat on the throne.

"A party ... For you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"For me?" Sasuke nodded. "Why?"

"My brother heard that I'm thinking about making you my mate. So he threw a party to celebrate." Sasuke said as he rested his arm on the arm rest with his chin in hand. Naruto sat in the chair next to Sasuke with a frown.

"Sasuke I don't think I..." He was cut off by Itachi walking in and silencing the crowd.

"Naruto could you please stand up?" Itachi asked and Naruto stood. "All those who have come to meet the future mate of the vampire lord welcome! This is something we have waited for, for years. Many of you lovely women have tried to win his heart and failed but know I would like you to meet the one who _did_ steal his heart! Uzumaki Naruto!" Itachi said and the vampires bowed.

"No." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stood and walked over to Naruto.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke whispered in his ear as he placed an arm around his waist.

"Sasuke this is wrong." Naruto ran out of his grasp and across the room and out the door as fast as a human could. Sasuke stared after him then looked at Itachi. The older man nodded and Sasuke ran after the blonde. Sasuke ran in the direction of his room until he found the blonde. He grabbed his shoulder and turned Naruto to face him.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Then his eyes softened when he saw tears running down Naruto's face.

"Sasuke I'm not going to take you away from your real mate to be!" Naruto was shaking. Sasuke hugged him.

"I told you, I can choose someone else to be my mate as long as we are not mates yet." Sasuke pulled away and held Naruto's face in between his hands. "Please calm down. I love you. I don't know if I can be with anyone else."

"That's just it." Naruto's frown deepened. "I've stolen you from your real mate to be."

"No you haven't. Please Koi just don't worry about it." Sasuke kissed him and his arms fell around Naruto's waist. Naruto reached his own arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and the blonde opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until Sasuke won. They pulled away and smiled. "Let's go back."

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: There is the new chapter and I am still sorry it took so long. By the way Koi means love.

Naruto: And Naru also wants you to vote on her new poll about her new story. The question is 'What should my next SasuNaru story be about?'

Naru: Yeah... So vote!!!

Sakura: My character is awesome!

Naru: Yes, she is.

Hinata: Thank you for not making me stutter.

Naru: I don't think you should stutter so I made it so you didn't.

Sasuke: I still hate the long hair!

Naru: You should all go and check out my beta Huggles of Insanity.

Ino: And we would also like to thank Huggles of Insanity for being a great beta!

Itachi: Now I'm going to visit Naru's friend HellRat! Who is also an author on this site. And has writers block on her story a lost Shuichi so if you guys can help her that would be nice.

HellRat: I am known for my gravitation fics, my female Naruto fic, and my other one of my other Naruto fics 'Rookie Nine and Yue'.

Sasuke: It's you again! Leave before you cause me more pain!

Ino: What's his problem?

Itachi: Sasuke is always mean to HellRat so the others beat him up.

Ino and Hinata: Oh!

Naru: You should also check out my other fanfic. Oh and one of the reasons HellRat and I bring each other onto our stories is because we have the same writing style.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Its just when school started it got a little crazy. I'll update when I can but my professor is taking my computer away for awhile so I wont be able to update for even longer but I promise I will update this month (May). Thank for reading and all guys.

Naru~


End file.
